musicfandomcom-20200222-history
KCOK Radio
KCOK Radio is a comedy skit of a fictional AM radio show that has been featured in bonus tracks of albums released by the bands 80-Proof Throwdown and ScarForge. It was originally created by 80-Proof Throwdown /ScarForge guitarist Brandon Casterline and his cousin Justin (known and credited as "Friggin' J") out of sheer boredom. Friends of both bands thought the show was funny enough to make it worth creating a series of more episodes, and has since traditionally been released as bonus (and sometimes unlisted) tracks on some of their releases. There are currently two episodes, and a third is in the works. Biography The original recording that later became the first episode was conceived and created on the spot by Casterline and Friggin' J sometime in 2002. The two used the Audacity audio recording program to record and create sound effects. Casterline played four roles on the first episode, and Justin "Friggin' J" only played the show's host. The format was a parody of an AM radio talk show and included fake commercials for Preparation-H and "The Gay Boys' Club of America". Later on in 2005, during the recording of 80-Proof Throwdown's debut album Trailer Park Rhapsody guitarist/programmer Fuckin' Mike edited the original recordings and added more content. Episode 1 was released as five bonus tracks on Trailer Park Rhapsody (along with three other, non-related comedy skits) in October 2006. Episode 2 was created and written by Fuckin' Mike and Khaos Faktory bassist Das. Both Mike and Das engineered various sound effects throughout the episode, which lacked its original cast, replacing Friggin' J with Mike as the show's host and Das as The Crazy Redneck, since both Casterline and Friggin' J were deployed overseas during recording. The episode was originally intended to be released on Khaos Faktory's re-release/update album Sinthetic Alchemy 2.0 ''in 2009, however the track didn't reach Khaos Records in time to make it to press. It was later released on the ScarForge promotional disc ''Promo CD 1.5 and its update Sampler EP 1.5.5 both on CD and as a digital download. A third episode is being recorded and is planned to be released as a bonus track in 2011 on the ScarForge EP Twisted Fixes, and is slated to be available on CD and cassette (in limited quantities) as well as a free digital download. 80-Proof Throwdown is also planning on featuring a new episode on it next release, also planned for release in 2011. Members * Brandon Casterline: KCOK Station Manager, Bob the retarded janitor, The Crazy Redneck (episode 1), commercial voices * Justin: Friggin' J, the show's host (episode 1) * Fuckin' Mike: show's host (episodes 2 & 3), various callers, commercial voices * Das: The Crazy Redneck (episode 2), commercial voices (episode 2) * MinDiesel: FCC caller (episode 2) * David "Stoney" Mustonen: sit-in (episode 2) Discography Albums (80-Proof Throwdown) * [[Trailer Park Rhapsody|''Trailer Park Rhapsody ]] EPs (ScarForge) * ''Promo CD 1.5 , Sampler EP 1.5.5 category:"year-established" artists category:"Label-name" artists category:"genre" artists